


Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

by YodaBen2



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Legolas et Gimli s'aiment, et doivent l'annoncer à leurs parents. Mais Thranduil et Gloïn ne sont pas faciles à convaincre... Fic en deux chapitres :)





	Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Author's Note:**

> Cette vieille fanfiction m'a été inspirée par des publicités qui étaient diffusées à l'époque à la télévision. Voici le spot précis dont je parle : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bb3KdjSBc1Q

Titre : Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Auteur : Yoda-Ben

Base : SdA

Pairing : Legolas - Gimli

Rating : Boh, G ou PG, c'est comme vous le sentez.

Résumé : Legolas doit faire une grande déclaration à son père...

Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, persos, gnagnagna, m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna, scénar non plus.

Notes : OUI, c'est un Legolas-Gimli et pas un Legolas-Aragorn. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Hé ben, tout simplement parce que j'avais envie de me la jouer puriste, et donc j'ai collé Legolas avec Gimli ! D'abord parce qu'ils sont autrement plus louches dans le livre que dans le film, ensuite parce que Legolas et Aragorn qui ne sont plébiscités qu'à cause du sacro-saint aspect esthétique de la chose (relativement intéressant, je vous l'accorde), et parce que ce couple n'obéit de ce fait à aucun critère scénaristique. Aussi, joignez-vous à moi dans la croisade visant à coller une fois pour toute Legolas avec Gimli !

Sinon, Thranduil est connu comme l'Elfe ayant le plus mauvais caractère de la Terre du Milieu (enfin, du moins, il remporte la palme pour le Troisième Âge) et en a donné une preuve éclatante dans le livre "Bilbo le Hobbit", en coffrant des Nains uniquement pour délit de sale gueule (remarquez, les Nains le lui rendent bien). Et parmi ces Nains, il y avait un certain Gloïn. Retenez bien ce nom si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà, vous en aurez besoin pour la chute du sketch. Voilà voilà.

Legolas s'attabla comme à l'accoutumée avec le roi Thranduil son père, en vue de consommer leur repas du matin. Enfin, comme à l'accoutumée, façon de parler : cela ne faisait que deux mois que Legolas était revenu de la Quête de l'Anneau, et encore, il n'était pas rentré tout de suite. Thranduil, nullement inquiété, avait mis son retard sur le compte de la soif de savoir de son fils, et supposait qu'il s'était attardé ça et là afin de parfaire ses diverses connaissances. Aussi, ce fut avec le sourire qu'il s'attabla avec Legolas dans leur grande salle à manger :

\- Ah, mon fils, voilà que nous sommes réunis pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ! Cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé, dit-il en se versant du café.

\- En effet. Heu.. Père ?

\- Oui, mon fils ?

\- Père, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Une grande nouvelle.

Thranduil leva le nez de ses biscottes de lembas tartinées de confiture de sureau.

\- Tiens, laquelle ?

\- Hé bien, murmura-t-il en tortillant un pan de sa tunique, je.. Je viens de trouver l'élu de mon cœur.

Le visage de Thranduil s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

\- Ah, voilà une grande nouvelle ! Je désespérais, à la longue, de te voir m'annoncer enfin une telle chose ! Tu remplis le cœur de ton vieux père de félicité, mon fils. Quand me la présenteras-tu ?

Le teint de Legolas vira à un rouge diffus, et il tortilla encore plus sa tunique, jusqu'à la faire remonter jusqu'à ses fesses.

\- Heu.. Père.. Il s'agit d' *un* élu.

Thranduil sentit son sourire baisser d'un cran.

\- *Un* élu ?

\- Heu... Oui, père.

Quelques feuilles tombèrent de la couronne de Thranduil et tombèrent délicatement sur ses tartines de lembas et de confiture de sureau. Thranduil tenta de se redonner un semblant de contenance et croqua dans sa tartine, et mangea la feuille en même temps sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Oh, heu... Très bien, heu, très bien.. Oh.. Hum..

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâché, au moins ? Risqua Legolas d'une voix microscopique.

\- Oh, non non, heu.. Oh, après tout.. Heu.. Bon, ce genre de.. De préférences est tout de même.. Hem.. Assez, comment dirais-je, fréquent parmi nos peuples.. Et puis, bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait à tout prix un héritier pour consolider la lignée..

Legolas parut un peu rassuré, et laissa stratégiquement passer quelques secondes.

\- Heu, père, il faut que je vous dise autre chose.

Thranduil s'arrêta dans son minutieux effeuillage de ses biscottes de lembas pour lever une fois de plus les yeux vers son fils, s'attendant à une autre nouvelle. Et vu la tête de Legolas, sans doute il devait se préparer à une révélation écrasante supplémentaire.

\- Je t'écoute, mon enfant.

\- Heu.. Mon élu est .. Est..

\- Oui ?

\- Mon élu est un ngnfmm..

\- Hein ? Parle plus fort, mon fils, je n'ai pas entendu ! Ton élu est... ?

\- Un Nain, souffla Legolas comme un enfant pris en faute.

Cette fois-ci, la couronne de feuilles de Thranduil lui tomba sur l'oeil droit, qu'un tic soudain agita nerveusement. La biscotte de lembas à la confiture de sureau qu'il tenait fit le saut de l'ange dans sa tasse de café, et éclaboussa la nappe dans un "plof" mat et lugubre.

Thranduil mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance et regarda son fils, plus écarlate que les fruits du fraisier sauvage au coeur du printemps. Un Nain...

\- Un Nain.. L'élu de ton coeur est un Nain...

\- Oui père, souffla Legolas, interrompu dans une dérisoire tentative de se cacher du regard inquisiteur paternel à travers le brouillard de son chocolat chaud.

\- B.. Bien, parvint à articuler Thranduil en essayant de repêcher ce qui restait de sa tartine de lembas à la confiture de sureau dans sa tasse de café.

Le roi de Mirkwood redressa sa couronne de feuilles sur sa tête, et se mit à mâcher sa tartine en réfléchissant fort, le regard posé sur son fils qui grignotait une tranche de pomme du bout des dents, et fit appel à toutes ses réserves (pourtant bien minces) de tolérance et de compréhension. Après tout, il connaissait la sagesse de son fils, et sans doute son élu était quelqu'un de bien. Mais quand même.. Apprendre coup sur coup que votre fils préférait les garçons, et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un Nain, de surcroît, la pilule était quand même dure à avaler ! Il termina sa tartine et s'en fit une autre, mais il eut un peu de mal parce que ses mains tremblaient. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il venait de confondre le sucre et le sel, et qu'il venait de saler huit fois son café. Il alla donc vider sa tasse et tenta de penser à autre chose.

En face de lui, Legolas n'en menait pas large : tentant de se tasser le plus possible sur sa chaise, il avait tellement tortillé sa tunique qu'elle était toute froissée, et il avait reposé sa demie tranche de pomme à côté de son bol de chocolat intact. Manifestement, il était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Thranduil se devait tout de même de poser une dernière question. Il respira un grand coup et retourna à sa place, sa tasse de café à la main. Legolas sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit s'asseoir.

\- Bon. Hé bien, commença Thranduil, ne sachant trop que dire. Heu.. Je.. J'espère que tu.. Tu as fait le bon choix, mon enfant. Après tout, tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions. Hem..

\- Merci père, siffla Legolas, d'une voix imperceptible.

\- Cependant, continua Thranduil, je.. Enfin, je te le demande comme ça, hein.. Heu.. Qui est exactement l'élu de ton cœur ?

\- Heu.. Hé bien..

Legolas leva les yeux sur la table et fixa le paquet de café. Thranduil se demanda aussitôt ce que faisait ce paquet de café sur la table, puisque la cafetière était dans la cuisine. Il fut encore plus étonné quand Legolas désigna timidement ledit paquet du doigt.

\- Heu.. Père. A quoi cela vous fait-il penser ?

\- A du café, répondit Thranduil, de plus en plus déstabilisé.

Legolas secoua doucement la tête et attira son attention sur l'étiquette du paquet de café. Thranduil y lut, à l'endroit où il devait être écrit "Grand- mère", "Beau-père du fils d'un vieil ennemi". Tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Il savait que la Communauté de l'Anneau avait été composée de son fils, du roi de Gondor, d'un de ses serviteurs, du Mithrandir, de quatre Hobbits et de...

Il leva les yeux du paquet de café et regarda Legolas, avec l'air désespéré. Son fils, plus écarlate que jamais, hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Gimli, fils de.. De.. Balbutia Thranduil.

\- Gloïn, acheva Legolas, plus mort que vif, alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans leur direction.

Thranduil regarda Gimli, qui avait en fait assisté à l'entretien, caché par l'ombre d'une tenture, puis il regarda son fils, et s'évanouit sur la table du petit déjeuner. Heureusement, sa tartine de lembas à la confiture de sureau amortit le choc.

Legolas et Gimli le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposèrent sur son lit. Le prince de Mirkwood s'assit au chevet de son père, enleva avec respect la tartine que Thranduil avait collée sur la figure, et lui tapota timidement la main, alors que Gimli se tenait derrière lui, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

\- A ton avis, comment il l'a pris ?

\- Hé bien, pas trop mal. Connaissant son caractère, je m'étais attendu à franchement pire.

\- L'a pas l'air en grande forme...

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra.

\- Quand je pense qu'il faudra aussi l'annoncer à mon père...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai avec toi.

\- Je le sais, murmura Gimli avec douceur. J'ai l'impression que le coup du paquet de café n'a pas trop mal marché, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- En effet. Je crois que ça marchera aussi pour ton père. Enfin, je l'espère.

Et les deux tourtereaux s'échangèrent un tendre baiser, avant que Gimli aille récupérer le précieux paquet de café, et prépare leurs montures pour un voyage du côté de la Montagne...

Fin


End file.
